


#SafePlace

by iffy_kanoknit



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service RPF
Genre: Let's guess who will be the big boss in the set, M/M, On the set of kingsman2, Senpais tease kouhai, instagram incident
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iffy_kanoknit/pseuds/iffy_kanoknit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>นังอ้อยเครียดหลังจากเห็นรูปคู่พี่เปโดรและลุงโพสลงIGพร้อมกับhashtagเจ็บจี๊ดดดดด</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ก็แค่คิดว่าอ้อยต้องกรีดร้องหลังจากเห็นภาพนี้แน่นอน เลยขอแกล้งนางซะหน่อย 555+

ผมรู้ว่าวันนี้คอลินกับคุณเปโดรเข้าฉากพร้อมกัน

แล้วผมก็รู้ว่าแมทธิวอนุญาตให้พวกเราลงรูปในกองถ่ายที่มีรูปของคอลินในโซเชี่ยลได้แล้ว เพื่อสร้างกระแสสำหรับโปรโมทหนัง (แต่ก็อย่าเยอะล่ะ อันนี้เสียงแมทธิวลอยมาจากที่ไกลๆ)

แล้วผมก็ไม่แปลกใจถ้ามันจะมีรูปของคอลินกับนักแสดงหรือทีมงานคนอื่นๆ ถ่ายคู่กัน

ก็แน่สิ นั่นมันมิสเตอร์ดาร์ซี่ขวัญใจมหาชนนี่นา

และมันก็ไม่แปลกอีก ถ้าคุณเปโดรจะลงรูปคู่กับคอลินในอินสตาแกรม เพราะเขาก็เคยลงรูปผม

ผมเห็นรูปแล้ว

ผมพยายามไม่คิดอะไร 

แต่แคปชั่นที่คุณเปโดรใส่ลงไป 

#SafePlace 

มันทำให้ผมหายใจไม่ทั่วท้อง

ผมคิดว่ามันควรจะเป็นแคปชั่นของผม

มันต้องเป็นคำพูดของผมสิ!!!!!

 

ทารอนถอนหายใจแรง สายตายังจับจ้องอยู่ที่โทรศัพท์ของตัวเอง 

"เอ็ด นายเห็นรูปของเปโดรรึยัง?" 

"รูปอะไร" คนถูกถามเงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากถ้วยไอติมรสดาร์คช็อกโกแลต ที่มือขวาพยายามใช้ช้อนจิ๋วแซะก้อนไอติมในถ้วยไปเรื่อยเปื่อย

"รูปของเปโดร ในอินสตาแกรม"

"รูปไหนล่ะ เขาอัพรูปบ่อยจะตาย"

"รูปนี้ไง...ถ่ายคู่กับคอลิน" อีกเสียงที่นั่งข้างๆดังขึ้น พร้อมกับยื่นหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ของตนไปให้คนที่ยังไม่เห็นรูป 

ขอบคุณครับแชนนิ่ง ผมจะได้ไม่ต้องเป็นคนโชว์รูปบาดตาบาดใจนี่ด้วยตัวเอง

"โว้ว ผมไม่เคยเห็นแฮร์รี่ในโหมดloose tieมาก่อน ดูดีใช่ย่อยนะ" ประโยคชื่นชมจากเอ็ดทำเอาผมเงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากโทรศัพท์เลยทีเดียว 

แชนนิ่งเลิกคิ้ว 

"นายคิดงั้นเหรอ"  
เขาพลิกรูปมาดูอีกครั้งอย่างพิจารณา ก่อนจะบอกว่า "ฉันว่าไม่แค่ดูดีนะ...เซ็กซี่จะตาย" 

ห๊ะ  
เซ็กซี่!!!

ผมหันไปจ้องแชนนิ่งที่รีบหลบตาผม ทำเป็นทองไม่รู้ร้อน เขาวางโทรศัพท์ลงกับโต๊ะ ก้มหน้าก้มตาตักไอติมเข้าปากคำโตเหมือนไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น 

แต่ผมเห็นนะว่ามุมปากเขากระตุกยิ้ม

เขากำลังแกล้งผม

ชิ

จะมีบทไล่เตะเอเจ้นท์ฝั่งมะกันบ้างมั้ยนะ เริ่มอยากให้แมทธิวใส่บทเพิ่มเข้ามาตะหงิดๆ

ผมไล่ดูคอมเมนต์ของฟอลโลวเวอร์ ส่วนใหญ่จะเป็นแนวตื่นเต้นดีใจที่เห็นแฮร์รี่กลับมา หรือไม่ก็เสียงสครีมจากแฟนคลับของนักแสดงทั้งสองคน 

อืม.....

"ไม่รีบกินเดี๋ยวละลายหรอก" เอ็ดทักผม จนผมต้องหันดูถ้วยไอติมช็อกโกแลตแมชเมลโลว์รสโปรดที่เริ่มจะละลายอยู่ที่ก้นถ้วยแล้ว 

ไอติมก็ไอติมเหอะ ไม่กงไม่กินมันแล้ว!!

"ไม่กินก็ส่งมา" 

อ่าว

ได้ยินด้วยเหรอครับเฮีย

แชนนิ่งมาขอไอติมผมเฉยเลยครับ

ผมเลยวางโทรศัพท์แล้วยกถ้วยไอติมขึ้นมาตักกิน สายตาเหลือบมองแชนนิ่งที มองไอติมอีกสองที

ผมไม่ได้เห็นแก่กินนะครับ ผมกลัวเดี๋ยวแชนนิ่งเขาจะกินเกินแคลฯที่แมทธิวบังคับไว้ครับ ผมขอกินเองดีกว่า เพราะวันนี้ผมยังกินไม่เกิน

แชนนิ่งมองผมแล้วยกยิ้มที่มุมปาก ก่อนจะยกโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาสไลด์ดูโน่นนี่ไปเรื่อยของเขา แล้วจู่ๆ เขาก็หัวเราะออกมาเบาๆ

"ไม่ถึงครึ่งวัน เปโดรได้ไปสองหมื่นไลค์แล้วนะ ฮ็อตเป็นบ้า" แชนนิ่งพูดลอยๆออกมาให้ผมกับเอ็ดได้ยิน

"ครั้งก่อนที่เขาลงรูปคู่กับนายได้ไปกี่ไลค์นะ แทรอน" เอ็ดหันมาถามทางผม แต่ผมรู้ เขาไม่ได้อยากได้คำตอบอะไรจากผมหรอกครับ เพราะเขายกโทรศัพท์ตัวเองขึ้นมาเพื่อกดดูคำตอบเองเลยครับ

"27,000กว่าไลค์"

โอเค 

ขอบคุณสำหรับคำตอบอีกครั้งครับแชนนิ่ง

"แสดงว่าภายในพรุ่งนี้ รูปของคอลินก็น่าจะได้เกิน30,000ไลค์สินะ" เอ็ดพูดอย่างอารมณ์ดี

ก่อนที่แชนนิ่งจะพูดเสริม "ฉันว่า40,000ไลค์นะ" 

แล้วทั้งคู่ก็หัวเราะร่าอย่างสนุกสนาน ไม่ได้คิดสงสารเพื่อนแถวนี้เล้ยยยย

ใช่สิ ผมมันก็แค่นักแสดงหน้าใหม่แกะกล่อง อยู่ในวงการมาไม่กี่ปีจะไปสู้อะไรกับคุณเปโดรหรือคอลินเขาได้ล่ะ 

แล้วแคปชั่นนั้นล่ะ 

ผมรู้ว่าคอลินและเปโดรมีฉากที่ต้องเล่นด้วยกันอยู่หลายฉาก 

แต่ผมไม่นึกว่าพวกเขาจะสนิทกันขนาดนี้ 

Brzzzzzzz

เสียงสั่นของโทรศัพท์บนโต๊ะ ทำให้ผมและเอ็ดมองไปทางต้นตอของแรงสั่นสะเทือน

"ตายยากนะเนี่ย..." แชนนิ่งหยิบโทรศัพท์ขึ้นมาจากโต๊ะ เขาจ้องหน้าจออยู่ไม่กี่วินาที ก่อนที่จะกดรับสาย "เจ้าชายแห่งดอร์น...วันนี้ถ่ายเสร็จแล้วเหรอ"

อย่าบอกนะว่า...

"...ได้เลยพี่ชาย แต่คืนนี้ไม่ดึกนะพรุ่งนี้ผมต้องมูฟนอกสถานที่แต่เช้า"

เปโดรโทรมานัดแชนนิ่งดื่มแน่เลย

"...เยี่ยม! ว่าแต่ เราเห็นรูปที่คุณอัพในอินสตราแกรมแล้ว ถ่ายสวยนะ ใช้แอปอะไรแต่งภาพน่ะ"

พ้อยท์มันไม่ได้อยู่ที่รูปสวยไม่สวยนะเฮีย 

โอเค ผมยอมรับก็ได้ว่ารูปมันสวย คือจะมุมเงยมุมสูงมุมต่ำยังไงคอลินก็ดูดีตลอดนั่นแหละ ผมไม่แปลกใจ ส่วนจะใช้แอปอะไรแต่งก็ช่างมันเถอะคร้าบบบ พี่แชนนิ่งงงงงง

"...คุณหามุม แล้วให้คอลินกดชัตเตอร์ให้!? เจ้าชาย! คุณมันเจ๋งมาก ฮะๆๆๆ"

คอลินกดชัตเตอร์ให้!?

"นี่อย่าบอกนะว่าคอลินช่วยคุณคิดแคปชั่นมุ้งมิ้งนั่นด้วยเหมือนกัน!?"

ตึ้ง!

"เฮ้! เป็นไรของนาย ถ้วยไอติมได้คว่ำพอดี!" 

เอ็ดโพล่งขึ้นมา หลังจากที่ผมเผลอหน้ามืดตามัว ลุกขึ้นยืนตบโต๊ะพลาสติกจนถ้วยไอติมสะเทือน 

"...ขอโทษที ลืมไปว่าต้องไปเติมเมคอัพสำหรับถ่ายซ่อม ไว้เจอกันตอนดินเนอร์นะ"

ผมพูดสุ่มๆไป ก่อนจะหันหลังให้กับเอ็ดและแชนนิ่ง ค่อยๆก้าวเท้าตรงไปที่ตึกสตูดิโอถ่ายทำ เจอสต๊าฟคนไหนว่างอยู่ก็เข้าไปคุยเล่นก็แล้วกัน

ไงก็ดีกว่าให้ผมฟังแชนนิ่งกับเปโดรคุยกันเรื่องคอลิน  
\---------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ตอนที่แล้วเป็นฝั่งนาง(ย)เอกช้ำรักโดนแย่งลุง  
> ตอนนี้จะเป็นฝั่งตัวร้ายคุยกันนะฮะ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เนื่องจากไม่ได้เก็บข้อมูลไว้เป็นหลักเป็นฐานว่าแต่ละวันคุณพี่เปโดรได้ไลค์ไปเท่าไหร่ ก็ขอเมคๆขึ้นมาทั้งหมดเองนะคะ อย่าคิดว่าอีชั้นมีข้อมูลมาเขียนนะคระ มโนล้วนๆคร่ะ 555+

"เด็กนั่นเป็นไงบ้าง" 

"ดูท่าเราจะทำสำเร็จแล้วล่ะ โกรธจนถ้วยไอติมกระเด้งเลย"

เสียงหัวเราะดังยาวๆมาจากปลายสาย ก่อนจะตามมาด้วยคำว่า "จริงเหรอ!" แล้วต่อด้วยเสียงหัวเราะเอิ้กอ้ากไปอีกหลายวินาที

"โอย ใจเย็นหน่อยพี่ชาย จะขำอะไรเบอร์นั้น"

"โทษทีๆ คือ ชั้นไม่นึกว่าเจ้าเด็กนี้จะ...'น่ารัก' ขนาดนี้"

ทั้งปลายสายและต้นสาย ระเบิดเสียงหัวเราะออกมาพร้อมกัน ก่อนที่ฝ่ายที่โทรไปจะต่อบทสนทนา

"ผมก็ไม่คิดเหมือนกันว่ากะอีแค่คุณถ่ายรูปคู่กับคอลินจะทำให้เจ้าหนูนี่เป็นเดือดเป็นร้อน ตบโต๊ะแล้วเดินหนีไปเฉยเลย"

แชนนิ่งกำลังคุยโทรศัพท์กับเปโดร หลังจากที่แทรอนเดินแยกวงหนุ่มขนมหวานไปที่สตูดิโอ ส่วนเอ็ดเวิร์ดมีตารางเข้ายิม (ได้ข่าวว่าเพิ่งจะกินไอติมไปหยกๆ) เขาจึงเดินหลบๆกลุ่มสต๊าฟออกมาที่ลานจอดรถ แล้วจึงโทรกลับไปหาเปโดรอีกครั้งนึง

"จะว่าไป คราวก่อนที่ขนของเล่นไปถล่มห้องแทรอน พอเจอหน้านาย เด็กนี้ก็วิ่งเข้ามาทำหน้าทะเล้นใส่ แถมชวนก๊งเบียร์อีกต่างหาก" 

จริงอย่างที่อีกฝ่ายว่า

เมื่อสองเดือนก่อนแชนนิ่ง(และเปโดร ผู้ออกไอเดีย) รวมหัวกันแกล้งแทรอนด้วยการเอาตุ๊กตายางเป็นสิบตัวยัดเข้าไปในเทรลเลอร์ของแทรอน แต่กลับกลายเป็นว่าเจ้าทุกข์ไม่มีทีท่าจะหัวเสียเลยสักนิด หนำซ้ำหลังจากที่เขารู้จากสต๊าฟว่าเป็นฝีมือแชนนิ่ง แทรอนก็ถ่ายรูปไปให้แชนนิ่ง แล้วยังโทรไปทำเสียงทะเล้น พร้อมกับระเบิดหัวเราะใส่เขา 

สำหรับแชนนิ่งแล้ว ถ้าไม่สนิทกันจริงๆ แกล้งกันแบบนี้ก็ออกจะน่าหงุดหงิดอยู่ไม่ใช่น้อย 

แต่เด็กคนนี้กลับวิ่งเข้าใส่ ทำเหมือนหมาน้อยที่อยากจะเล่นกับเจ้าของอีกไม่รู้เบื่อ

อือ...

งั้นในอินเตอร์เน็ตที่เขาว่ากันว่าแทรอนเหมือนลูกหมาน้อยก็คงไม่ได้คิดไปเองล่ะนะ

"แล้ว...เอาไงต่อดี" แชนนิ่งกรอกเสียงลงไป "เด็กนั้นเจอคุณเมื่อไหร่ หน้าคุณอาจเสียโฉมได้เลยนะ คุณเจ้าชาย"

อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะออกมาเบาๆ

"ขนาดนั้นเชียว!"

"ก็เกือบล้มโต๊ะไอติมมาแล้วนะ"

"โอเคๆ ฉันเข้าใจแล้ว เขาเรียกว่าอะไรนะ? พิษรักแรงหึงรึเปล่า!?"

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ขอแบ่งเรื่องนิดนึงนะ ไม่งั้นจะงงว่าเป็นviewpointของฝั่งไหนกันแน่


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ลูกผู้ชาย ต้องเปิดอกคุยกันแบบนี้!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คือในมโนรู้สึกได้ว่าพี่เปโดรต้องเป็นลุงที่น่ารักมากๆคนนึงแน่นอน 555 อิมเมจพี่เปโดรในฟิคนี้จะพ่อพระมากค่ะ (รึเปล่า หึ)

4 วันต่อมา

เสียงเคาะประตูเทรลเลอร์ดังขึ้นเป็นจังหวะ 

ผมแอบสะดุ้งนิดนึง ก่อนจะรีบเก็บถุงขนมมันฝรั่งทอดเข้าไปในตู้ลิ้นชักตรงเคาวเตอร์บาร์ที่ครัว เลียนิ้วโป้งกับนิ้วชี้ที่ยังหลงเหลือรสชาติความเค็มของมันฝรั่งทอด ก่อนจะเดินหากระดาษทิชชู่มาเช็ดนิ้วอีกที 

ผมคิดว่าเอ็ดน่าจะมาชวนผมไปดื่มกับทีมงานคนอื่นๆ แต่ผมตั้งใจว่าจะปฏิเสธเอ็ด เพราะไม่งั้นวันนี้ผมจะกินเกินแคล แล้วพรุ่งนี้เช้าผมอาจถูกโค้ชที่ยิมส่งสายตาอำมหิตกลับมาเวลาที่ผมต้องเช็คร่างกายแน่ๆ

ผมเดินไปเปิดประตู และนั้น ทำให้คิ้วของผมขมวดเป็นปมอยู่ประมาณ 1 วินาที ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นรอยยิ้มได้ทันโดยที่อีกฝ่ายน่าจะไม่ทันสังเกต

คิดว่านะ...

"เฮ้..."

เปโดร!!!  
มาเคาะห้องผมทำไมเนี่ย!?

"เปโดร...ว่าไงครับ"

บอกตรงๆเลยว่าไม่อยากเห็นหน้า ฮึ้ย เห็นแล้วจี๊ดดด

"ไง แทรอน นายนอนรึยัง?"

"ยัง...ยังครับ ผมดูทีวีอยู่....เอิ่ม เข้ามาก่อนสิครับ ข้างนอกมันหนาว" 

แล้วผมจะเชิญเขาเข้าห้องมาทำไมวะ!

ไม่ได้ เดี๋ยวเปโดรจะสงสัยเอา

ผมเปิดประตูเทรลเลอร์ให้กว้างขึ้น เพื่อให้เปโดรเข้ามาข้างใน 

ผมเดินตรงไปที่โซฟาเพื่อเก็บพวกนิตยสารหนังสือพิมพ์และของเล็กๆน้อยๆที่วางไว้บนที่นั่งให้เรียบร้อยก่อนจะผายมือให้อีกฝ่ายนั่ง

"ชามั้ยครับ หรือกาแฟ?"

"ไม่ล่ะ ขอบใจ" เปโดรพูด พร้อมกับทิ้งตัวนั่งลงที่โซฟาด้านซ้าย เขาตบเบาะด้านขวาที่ยังว่างอยู่สองสามทีแล้วเงยหน้าหาผม "นายมานั่งนี่สิ" 

หือ?

นั่งข้างๆ?

ผมทำจมูกย่นใส่เขา "นี่คุณเมามารึเปล่าครับเนี่ย?"

"เปล่า...วันนี้ชั้นไม่ได้ดื่ม" เสียงของเปโดรต่ำลง น้ำเสียงฟังดูจริงจัง ผมจ้องหน้าเขาเพียงอึดใจเดียวเขาก็พูดต่อ "โอเค...ชั้นดื่มมานิดหน่อย แค่กินเนส2แก้ว ไม่ถือว่าดื่ม"

ผมเผลอยิ้มให้เขาอย่างช่วยไม่ได้ ก่อนจะเดินเข้าไปในครัวเล็ก รินน้ำเย็นมาให้เปโดร แล้วทิ้งตัวลงนั่งข้างๆเขา

ผมบอกเลยว่าผมกำลังกลัว

กลัวว่าเปโดรจะพูดว่า คอลินเป็นของชั้นเรียบร้อยแล้ว นายมันรุ่นเล็ก กระดูกคนละเบอร์ ชกยังไงก็แพ้ หรือบทสนทนาอะไรทำนองนั้นที่มันอาจจะออกมาจากปากของอีกฝ่าย ก็ในเมื่อเขากล้าบุกมาถึงห้องผมขนาดนี้ อาจจะต้องตัดสินให้รู้แพ้ชนะกันไปข้างนึงเลยก็ได้ 

พวกคุณคิดเหมือนผมมั้ย? 

ไม่เหรอ?

โอเคอ่ะ! 

"อือ...คุณไปดื่มที่ไหนมาครับ" ผมเริ่มชวนคุย มือขวาเอื้อมไปหยิบรีโมททีวีเพื่อกดเปลี่ยนช่อง 

เปลี่ยนช่องทำไมเนี่ย!?

สายตาผมมองตรงไปที่ทีวี แต่หางตาของผมแอบชำเลืองมองอีกฝ่ายดึงโทรศัพท์ออกมาจากแจ็คเก็ตสีน้ำตาลเข้ม กดโน่นนี่อยู่สักครู่ "ชั้นเดาว่านายเห็นรูปชั้นกับคอลินแล้ว..."

นั่นไงครับ!!  
พวกคุณไม่เชื่อผมเองนะ ผมบอกแล้ว!! 

เอาไงดีเนี่ย!?

ผมกระแอมเบาๆเพื่อปรับน้ำเสียงให้ดูปกติที่สุด "อ้อ เห็นแล้วครับ คุณทำเอาแฟนคลับดิ้นพล่านเลย ฮะๆ"

"ชั้นจะไม่อ้อมค้อมก็แล้วกัน..."

ผมกลืนน้ำลายอึกใหญ่เพื่อรอคำพูดต่อไปของเปโดร 

บ้าเอ๊ย นี่จะมาไฝว้กันจริงๆ ใช่มั้ยเนี่ย!

เปโดรหันหน้าจอโทรศัพท์ที่มีรูปเขากับคอลินมาทางผม แล้วถามผม "นายคิดยังไงกับรูปนี้?"

มาแล้วไง มาแล้วไง มาแล้วไง!!!!

ผมบอกตรงๆเลยว่าไม่อยากเห็นรูปนี้อีก เห็นทีไรแล้วผมใจหล่นวูบเบาหวิวทุกที

ผมแค่นยิ้มออกมา "ก็...เท่ดีนี่ครับ"

หมายถึงคนที่ใส่เชิ้ตขาวกับเนคไทนะ ไม่ใช่คนข้างหลังนั่น

เหอะ!

"แทรอน...เอาตรงๆ จากใจนาย"

หมายความว่าไง!

เดี๋ยวนะ ผมควรจะตอบเปโดรยังไงดี!?

ผมจ้องตาเปโดร และผมรู้สึกได้ว่าเขาดู เอิ่ม จริงจัง...มาก

"โอเคครับ..." ผมถอนหายใจยาว

ได้ ถ้าอยากให้ผมพูดตรงๆล่ะก็นะ...

"ผม...ผมไม่รู้สิ... จริงๆมันก็แค่รูปเซลฟี่ทั่วไปที่ใครๆก็ถ่ายได้ แต่ผมกลับรู้สึก...โหว่งๆ...ผมรู้สึกหงุดหงิด ผมรู้สึกไม่โอเค ผมรู้คุณคงคิดว่ามันแปลกใช่มั้ยครับ แต่ผมบอกคุณได้เลยว่ามันจะไม่กระทบกับการทำงานแน่นอน มันเป็นปัญหาของผม ผมจะจัดการมันเอง"

เสียงหัวเราะจากรายการทีวีดังขึ้นหลังจากที่ผมพูดจบ ผมไม่กล้าหันหน้าไปทางเปโดรที่นั่งข้างๆ ไม่มั่นใจว่าเขาจะมองผมด้วยสายตาแบบไหน

เขาเงียบ ผมเงียบ

จนผมได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะจากคนข้างๆ  
ผมหันไปมองเปโดรที่พยายามกลั้นหัวเราะจนตัวโยน 

"ได้...ดีมาก! เจ้าหนู นั่นแหละที่ชั้นอยากได้ยิน" น้ำเสียงของเปโดรฟังดูอารมณ์ดี๊ อารมณ์ดี เขายกแขนขึ้นมาพาดไหล่ผม ก่อนจะโชว์รูปในอินสตาแกรมที่เขาโพสเมื่อหลายวันก่อนให้ผมดูอีกที

"จริงๆชั้นตั้งใจจะลบรูปนี้ทิ้งซะ นายจะได้ไม่เครียด แต่คงทำไม่ได้เพราะถ้าแฟนๆเห็นว่ามันหายไปคงจะเป็นประเด็นหนักกว่าเดิม..." 

เขากดอิดิทโพส แล้วกดลบแคปชั่นทั้งหมดทิ้ง

"เดี๋ยวก่อนเปโดร! คุณลบแคปชั่นออกทำไม!?" 

"เพราะมันกวนใจนาย ชั้นก็เลยลบออก ง่ายจะตาย" 

เขาพูดก่อนจะกดdone

"เรียบร้อย..." เปโดรพูด แล้วตบบ่าผมสองที ก่อนจะลุกขึ้นจากโซฟา

ผมลุกตามเขาไป ในหัวยังจับต้นชนปลายไม่ถูก "เดี๋ยวครับ เปโดร ผมไม่เข้าใจ..." 

ก็อกๆๆๆๆ

เสียงเคาะประตูรัวๆดังขึ้น ผมกับเปโดรหันไปมองที่ประตูพร้อมกัน ผมก้าวยาวๆไปเปิดประตู และ...

"นึกแล้วเชียวว่าคุณอยู่นี่! ให้ตายสิผมบอกแล้วไงว่าให้รอผมก่อน!"

แชนนิ่ง!!

"ฉันใจร้อนน่ะเพื่อน! แต่เคลียร์เสร็จแล้ว" เปโดรตบบ่าผม เขายิ้มอย่างอารมณ์ดีให้ผม ก่อนจะเดินผ่านผมไปถึงประตูเทรลเลอร์

"ไป! กลับเทรลเลอร์!" เขาพูดกับแชนนิ่งที่ยังขมวดคิ้วไม่พอใจ แล้วหันมาหาผมที่ยังยืนงงเป็นไก่ตาแตกอยู่ "'โทษที่รบกวนตอนดึก หวังว่านายจะสบายใจขึ้น"

"ไม่...ไม่เลยครับ คุณมาได้ตลอด" ผมยิ้มให้เขา 

แชนนิ่งกับเปโดรกู้ดไนท์ผม แชนนิ่งโบกมือลาลวกๆ พลางบ่นโน่นนี่กับเปโดรพร้อมๆกับเดินจากไป

ผมปิดประตู ถอนหายใจยาวอยู่ที่หน้าประตู 1 ที

นึกว่าคืนนี้ได้วางมวยกันแล้วเสียอีก

แต่จริงๆ แล้วเปโดรก็เป็นคนที่น่าคบมากๆคนนึงเลยนะ 

อย่างที่ผมคิดไว้จริงๆ...

ก๊อกๆๆ

ผมหันกลับไปที่ประตูอีกครั้ง

เปิดประตู...

"เฮ้! มีอีกเรื่องที่ชั้นไม่ได้บอกนาย ว่าหมอนี่บอกว่าเจอหน้านายคราวหน้า นายชกชั้นดั้งหักแน่"

"เดี๋ยวนะๆ เกินจริงไปมั้ยพี่น้อง! ผมไม่ได้พูดแบบนั้น!"

"โอเคแทรอน กู้ดไนท์! บาย!"

แชนนิ่งกับเปโดรกลับมาที่หน้าเทรลเลอร์ผมอีกครั้ง พอเถียงกันเสร็จพวกเขาก็เดินจากไปอีกครั้ง 

ผมก็ยังงงๆอยู่ว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น

แต่เอาเป็นว่าทุกอย่างจบลงด้วยดี

ยังไม่มีใครแย่งคอลินไปจากผมได้

หึๆ 

ตะกี้ผมหัวเราะรึเปล่าครับ?

หรือผมคิดไปเอง?

ก๊อกๆๆ

เอิ่ม....

พวกคุณจะเล่นตลกกันหน้าเทรลเลอร์ผมอีกนานมั้ยเนี่ย! 

 

"รู้มั้ย? คือผมโอเคมากๆแล้ว ถ้าไม่ว่าอะไรพวกคุณสองคนช่วย....เออะ...คอลิน..."

"ชั้นมากวนเธอรึเปล่า?"

น้ำเสียงทุ้มอ่อนโยนแบบนี้  
ลาดไหล่กว้าง ผึ่งผาย น่าซบ(!?) แบบนี้มีคนเดียวครับ

คอลินมายืนอยู่ที่หน้าประตูเทรลเลอร์ผม!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> นึกว่าจะจบในตอนนี้ ขอตัดแค่นี้ก่อนแล้วกัน พาร์ทหน้าจบแน่นอนค่ะ
> 
> อรั้งงงงงงงง


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ลุงมาหาอ้อยที่เทรลเลอร์!?
> 
> มาทำอะไรอ่ะ อรั้ยยยย /ดิ้นๆๆๆ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คิดอยู่ว่าเรื่องนี้ลุงจะออกโรงมั้ย 
> 
> คิดไปคิดมา...ออกมาดีกว่า เดี๋ยวลุงจะงอล

ช็อคครับ!

ช็อคๆๆๆๆๆๆๆ 

"เธอ...มีแขกใช่มั้ย งั้นชั้นไม่รบกวน..."

"ไม่ๆๆๆๆๆๆ คอลิน ไม่มีแขกครับ เข้ามาก่อนสิครับ!"

เสียงของคอลินทำให้สติสตังที่กระเจิดกระเจิงของผมกลับมารวมตัวกันอีกครั้ง ผมรีบเปิดประตูเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายก้าวขึ้นมาในเทรลเลอร์ พอเขาเข้ามาแล้ว ผมหันมองรอบๆ ข้างนอกเทรลเลอร์แล้วรีบปิดประตูทันที

"นั่งก่อนสิครับ เดี๋ยวผมไปชงชามาให้" ผมรีบก้าวยาวๆไปที่โซฟา ทำเป็นปัดๆที่นั่ง ผมปัดไปงั้นแหละ เกิดมีกลิ่นน้ำหอมเปโดรเหลืออยู่แล้วคอลินเข้าใจผิดขึ้นมาผมจะทำไงล่ะครับ!!

คอลินหันมามองหน้าผมแล้วยิ้มให้ผม

"ขอบใจ"

เออะ....

คอลินอย่ายิ้มแบบนี้ให้ผมสิครับ ถึงจะยังไม่สามสิบแต่เจอแบบนี้เข้า แข้งขาผมก็อ่อนปวกเปียกได้นะครับ

ผมยิ้มให้เขา (คือผมอยากยิ้มกว้างกว่านี้นะแต่กลัวคอลินจะตกใจ) ก่อนจะเดินเข้าไปในครัวเพื่อหยิบถ้วยชาออกมาจากลิ้นชัก

"ชั้นเอาอันนี้มาฝากเธอ" เสียงของอีกฝ่ายดังขึ้น ทำให้ผมต้องหันกลับไปที่โซฟา คอลินชูถุงกระดาษสีขาวที่ถ้าผมเดาไม่ผิด น่าจะเป็นสโคนร้านเจ้าประจำของคอลิน 

"เอาไว้กินเป็นมื้อเช้าพรุ่งนี้ก็ได้" เขาพูดเสร็จก็วางถุงนั้นลงบนโต๊ะเตี้ยหน้าโซฟา

"ขอบคุณครับ!"   
เขาน่ารักอย่างนี้เสมอครับ

คอลินชอบเอาขนมมาฝากนักแสดงและทีมงานเสมอ เขาชอบพูดว่า "กองทัพต้องเดินด้วยท้อง" ถึงแม้บางครั้งพวกผมจะถูกแมทธิวดุเวลาที่รูปร่างของเราไม่เท่ากับตอนลองชุดครั้งแรกก็ตาม 

"ใส่นมมั้ยครับ?" ผมยกกล่องนมขึ้นมาจากตู้เย็นแล้วหันไปถามเขาอีกที 

คอลินคิดอยู่ชั่วอึดใจ   
"ก็ดีเหมือนกัน ขอบใจนะ"

ผมวิ้งใส่เขาอย่างตั้งใจ ก่อนจะจัดแจงเทนมลงในแก้วใบเล็กต่างหาก ผมถือถ้วยชาของคอลินและแก้วที่ใส่นมออกไปวางไว้ที่โต๊ะกาแฟที่คอลินช่วยรวบหนังสือและของต่างๆไปไว้อีกมุมนึงของโต๊ะให้เรียบร้อย และหมุนตัวกลับไปที่ครัวเพื่อหยิบถ้วยชาที่ชงไว้ของตัวเองมาที่โต๊ะ

"ชั้นมาขัดจังหวะเธอ...ทานมื้อค่ำรึเปล่า?"

"ไม่ครับ ผมทานตั้งแต่เมื่อเย็นแล้..." ผมพูดไม่ทันจบประโยค ก็หันไปเห็นชิ้นส่วนถุงของซองมันฝรั่งทอดที่ผมฉีกออกมาแกะกินเมื่อตะกี้อยู่ในมือคอลิน 

โอ๊ะโอ.....

แย่แล้วครับ!!!!!!!

พรุ่งนี้โดนแมทธิวเอาแส้เฆี่ยนแน่เลย ฮือออออออ

"อันนั้น...คือ...ผม..."

"เธอกินหมดรึยัง ชั้นไม่ได้กินยี่ห้อนี้มานานแล้วเหมือนกัน"

....ห๊ะ!  
คอลินคุณพูดว่าไงนะครับ...!?

"ก็...ยังเหลืออีกหน่อยครับ"

"งั้นขอชั้นกินด้วยได้มั้ย?"

ผมรู้สึกได้เลยว่าตาผมโตและหน้าผากผมต้องย่นเป็นชั้นๆแน่นอนเลยครับ

คอลินอยากกินขนมหลอกเด็ก!!!!

ผมวางถ้วยชาตัวเองลงที่โต๊ะ แล้วเดินกลับไปที่ครัว เปิดตู้ลิ้นชักที่เคาวเตอร์บาร์หยิบถุงขนมออกมาจากลิ้นชักเสียงดังกร๊อบแกร๊บ

"อา...ที่ซ่อนขนม..." 

ผมได้ยินเสียงคอลินเปรย เขายิ้มน้อยๆอย่างภูมิใจว่าเขาล่วงรู้ความลับของผมข้อนึงแล้ว 

คุณอยากรู้อะไรเกี่ยวกับตัวผม ผมพร้อมจะบอกทุกอย่างเลยครับ ยกเว้นเรื่องเดียว...

ผมเดินกลับมาที่โต๊ะ ยื่นถุงขนมให้คนที่นั่งอยู่ พอคอลินรับไป เขาใช้มือที่ว่างอีกข้างตบที่เบาะโซฟา2ที

"มานั่งนี่สิ"

อืม...  
ทำไมผมรู้สึกว่ามันดูเดจาวูยังไงชอบกล

ผมนั่งลงที่เบาะข้างๆเขา ในขณะที่เขาล้วงแผ่นมันฝรั่งทอดในถุงออกมากิน 

"ยังไงรสออริจินัลก็อร่อยที่สุด" เขาหันมาพึมพำกับผมก่อนจะล้วงหยิบชิ้นที่สองเข้าปาก

"ถ้าคุณบอกแมทธิว ผมจะบอกว่าคุณก็กินกับผมด้วยเหมือนกัน"

"ได้ งั้นก็อย่าบอกแมทธิว" เขายื่นถุงมาให้ผม "ชั้นคิดว่าในเทรลเลอร์ไม่น่าจะมีกล้องติดอยู่ เรารู้กันแค่สองคน"

อื้อหือ  
ประโยคนี้มันดูล่อแหลมยังไงก็ไม่รู้

หรือจริงๆผมอาจจะคิดไปเอง...

ผมกำลังยื่นมือออกไปรับถุงขนม ขณะเดียวกันก็เหลือบเห็นรอยสีคล้ำๆที่หลังมือของอีกฝ่าย

"รอยช้ำเหรอครับ?"

ผมจ้องไปที่มือของเขาพร้อมกับรับถุงขนมมา ล้วงๆหาชิ้นที่พอดีคำใส่เข้าปากตัวเองบ้าง

อีกฝ่ายพลิกหลังมือขึ้นมาดู  
"อ่อ...ผิดคิวนิดหน่อย"

"แล้วคุณ...ถ่ายรูปเก็บไว้รึยัง?"

เขาขำกับคำถามของผม เสียงหัวเราะของเขาทำให้ผมหัวเราะตามไปด้วย

"แน่นอน...คอลเลคชั่นรอยฟกช้ำของชั้น"

พวกเราหัวเราะออกมาพร้อมกัน

คอลินยกถ้วยชาขึ้นจิบช้าๆ ไอร้อนยังคงลอยล่องอยู่เหนือผิวน้ำชาสีน้ำตาล

เขาวางถ้วยลงที่โต๊ะก่อนจะขึ้นบทสนทนาหัวข้อใหม่

"ชั้นเดาว่าเธอเห็นรูปที่เปโดรกับฉันถ่ายคู่กันแล้ว..."

มาอีกแล้วครับ!

ไอ้ประโยคแบบนี้มันคุ้นๆ เหมือนมีคนพูดกับผมไปเมื่อไม่ถึงครึ่งชั่วโมงที่แล้วเลยมั้ง

"เอิ่ม...ใช่ ผมเห็นแล้ว" 

เปโดรกับคอลินรวมหัวกันมาแกล้งผมรึเปล่าเนี่ย?

"แล้ว..." คอลินเอ่ย เขายกแก้วนมเทลงในถ้วยชาของตัวเอง แล้วคนช้าๆ ตาของเขาจับจ้องอยู่ที่ถ้วยชา "...เธอคิดว่ายังไง?"

ขอโทษนะครับ  
คือ ทำไมพวกลุงๆพวกนี้ชอบถามคำถามปลายเปิดกันจังเลย วุ้ย!

แล้วจะให้ตอบยังไงถึงจะถูกใจวะ!

"ก็...ดีนี่ครับ...เท่ดี แฟนๆกรี๊ดกันจะแย่" ผมยกถ้วยชาของตัวเองขึ้นมาจิบแทนเพราะไม่รู้จะตอบอะไร 

"มันดูสปอยล์เนื้อเรื่องไปรึเปล่า?"

อ๋อ! 

เรื่องนี้นี่เอง

ผมวางถ้วยชาลงที่โต๊ะ แล้วหันไปหาอีกฝ่าย

"ผมว่าไม่นะ ไม่งั้นแมทธิวคงไม่ทำโปสเตอร์แว่นตาแล้วเอาพาร์ทของคุณมาให้ผมลงในทวิตเตอร์หรอก"

ผมบอกเลยว่าโปสเตอร์นั้นมันเป็นความภาคภูมิใจของผมมาก วันที่แมทธิวบอกว่าจะให้ผมลงในทวิตเตอร์ของตัวเองด้วยแคปชั่น "A message from an old friend" ซึ่งความจริงผมอยากจะเปลี่ยนเป็น 'A message from my old man' แต่แมทธิวคงเซย์โนแน่นอน

จะว่าไป...  
"เห็นเปโดรบอกว่าคุณเป็นคนกดถ่ายรูปนั้นเหรอครับ?"

"ใช่...เห็นเขากดอยู่หลายครั้ง แต่รูปออกมาเบลอหมด ชั้นก็เลยกดถ่ายให้"

เปโดรนะเปโดร

ทีรูปที่ผมถ่ายเบลอ คุณยังไม่ว่าอะไรโพสลงIGตัวเองเฉย ทีรูปคอลินล่ะทำเป็นเนียนถ่ายหลายรอบ!

คอลินยกถ้วยชาขึ้นจิบอีกครั้ง ก่อนจะพูดต่อ "ถ้าเธอมองว่าไม่ได้เป็นการสปอยล์เนื้อเรื่อง ชั้นก็คงคิดมากไปเอง" 

อีกฝ่ายพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบๆ แล้ววางถ้วยชาลงกับโต๊ะ

"ไม่หรอกครับ...เพราะคุณเป็นทั้งนักแสดงแล้วยังเป็นโปรดิวเซอร์หนัง ไม่แปลกที่จะคิดแบบนั้นอยู่แล้ว...แบบว่า แค่รูปหนึ่งรูป หรือคำพูดหนึ่งประโยคก็มีผลกับจำนวนคนที่จะไปดู...อะไรแบบนั้นใช่มั้ยครับ ผมว่านะ"

คอลินจ้องตาผมอยู่ชั่วอึดใจ เขายิ้มให้ผม

"เธอทำให้ชั้นประหลาดใจอยู่เรื่อย"

อุ่ย...

ผมรู้สึกถึงเสียงหัวใจที่เต้นแรงขึ้นกะทันหัน จนผมต้องหลบตาเขา หันไปสนใจถุงมันฝรั่งทอดในมือแทน

"ก็...ไม่หรอกครับ ผมก็...แค่พูดไปตามที่คิด"

ผมไม่ได้หันไป แต่ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าผมจะไม่ได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะเบาๆจากคอลิน

"คุณ...เอิ่ม...ดูอะไรมั้ย?" ผมยื่นรีโมททีวีให้อีกฝ่าย ให้ทำไมน่ะเหรอ? ผมเองก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกัน

คอลินส่ายหน้า

"เดี๋ยวชั้นดื่มชาหมดก็จะกลับแล้ว" เขายกถ้วยชาขึ้นจิบ และเมื่อรู้สึกว่าชาไม่ค่อยร้อนมากแล้ว เขายกดื่มรวดเดียวหมด ก่อนจะวางถ้วยชาลงกับโต๊ะอย่างใจเย็น

อ่าว ชาหมดแล้ว   
งี้ก็กลับแล้วน่ะสิ

เดี๋ยวนะ ชวนคุยอีกหน่อยทันมั้ยเนี่ย

"พรุ่งนี้คุณเข้าฉากกี่โมง?"

"ช่วงกลางคืน แต่ต้องไปเตรียมตัวตั้งแต่บ่ายๆ เธอเหมือนจะมีเข้าฉากแต่เช้าใช่มั้ยถ้าชั้นจำไม่ผิด" คอลินพูดพลางล้วงโทรศัพท์มือถือออกมาจากกระเป๋าเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตสีดำ เขากดเช็คดูหน้าจอว่ามีการแจ้งเตือนอะไรรึเปล่า พอเห็นว่าที่หน้าจอไม่มีข้อความอะไรขึ้นมา เขาก็เก็บมันลงที่เดิม

"ใช่ครับ"

"งั้นชั้นไม่กวนเธอแล้ว ขอบใจสำหรับชาและของว่างรอบดึก" ไม่ทันที่ผมจะพูดต่อ เขาลุกขึ้นยืนพร้อมกับหยิบถ้วยชาและแก้วนมไปวางไว้ที่ครัว จนผมต้องลุกตามเขาไปและบอกให้เขาทิ้งมันไว้ที่เคาวเตอร์อย่างนั้น

ผมยืนส่งคอลินที่หน้าเทรลเลอร์

"'ไนท์ครับ คอลิน ขอบคุณสำหรับอาหารเช้า"

"กู้ดไนท์ แทรอน" เขายิ้มให้ผม สองมือสอดเข้าไปในกระเป๋าเสื้อแจ็คเก็ต ปากของเขาเหมือนอยากจะพูดอะไรต่อ

"ถ้าเธอไม่ได้คิดอะไรกับรูปนั้น...ก็โอเค"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> คือ...ยังไม่จบค่ะ 5555+
> 
> เดี๋ยวตอนสุดท้ายจะเฉลยทุกอย่างนะว่าใครแกล้งใคร ใครหลอกใคร ใครใหญ่สุดในกอง (อันนี้รู้อยู่แล้วมั้ย ฮาาา)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ได้เวลาเฉลยคนร้ายจ้า 555+
> 
> มาดูกันว่าใครใหญ่สุดในกองถ่าย เอิ้กกกกกก

"แทรอนว่าไงบ้าง?"

"อย่างที่ชั้นคิดเลย"

"อย่างที่คุณคิดเลย?"

หลังจากที่เดินห่างออกมาจากเทรลเลอร์ของแทรอนสักพัก แชนนิ่งเป็นฝ่ายยิงคำถามใส่เปโดรถึงเด็กหนุ่มที่เปโดรเล่นบุกไปคุยถึงเทรลเลอร์กลางดึกโดยไม่รอเจ้าตัวที่ตั้งใจจะไปเผือก เอ้ย ไปช่วยห้ามทัพถ้าเกิดการทะเลาะวิวาทกันเกิดขึ้น

"...ก็พิษรักแรงหึงไง"

ถ้าหากจะมีคนในเทรลเลอร์แถวนี้เปิดประตูออกมาด่าชายฉกรรจ์ทั้งสองคนที่ส่งเสียงหัวเราะเอิ้กอ้ากในยามวิกาลก็คงไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลกอะไร

แต่ห้ามมาถามแล้วกัน ว่าหัวเราะอะไร

ทั้งสองหัวเราะจนขาของพวกเขาหมดแรงไปซะดื้อๆ

"หมายความว่า เจ้าหนูนั่นแรงใส่คุณงั้นเหรอ?"

"เปล่า...เปล่าเลย" เปโดรพยายามกลั้นเสียงหัวเราะ อีกมือก็ยกขึ้นมาปาดน้ำตาที่ปริ่มออกมาจากหางตา "เขาบอกว่าเขาหงุดหงิดที่เห็นรูป แถมพูดประมาณว่าจะไม่ให้มีผลกระทบกับงาน จะจัดการอารมณ์ตัวเอง ถ้าไม่ใช่คำว่า 'พิษรักแรงหึง' แล้วให้เรียกว่าอะไร!?"

แล้วพวกเขาก็ระเบิดเสียงหัวเราะออกมาอีกครั้ง

บอกเลย ว่าแทรอนที่อยู่ห่างออกไปหลายสิบเมตรถึงจะปิดประตูปิดหน้าต่างสนิทแค่ไหนก็อาจจะได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะของแชนนิ่งในตอนนี้ได้ไม่ยาก

"เป็นเด็กดีจริงๆ ให้ตายสิ!"

"ใช่มะ? นายก็คิดเหมือนชั้นใช่มั้ย?"

ทั้งสองพยายามกลั้นเสียงหัวเราะเท่าที่จะทำได้อีกครั้ง พวกเขาคุยกันมาเรื่อยๆ จนถึงเทรลเลอร์ของแชนนิ่ง

"'ไนท์ พี่ชาย มิชชั่นคอมพลีท!" แชนนิ่งหันไปลาอีกฝ่าย ขณะที่เขาหยิบกุญแจออกมาจากกระเป๋ากางเกงยีนส์ เขาก็เหมือนจะนึกอะไรออก

"แล้ว...สรุปว่าคุณไม่ได้บอกแทรอนไปใช่มั้ย ที่คุณลบแคปชั่นนั้นออกเพราะแมทธิวสั่งมา?"

เปโดรยิ้มกว้างให้เขา

"บอกไปชั้นก็ไม่ได้เป็นพระเอกของเรื่องนี้น่ะสิ!"

\----------

...ถ้าเธอไม่ได้คิดอะไรกับรูปนั้นก็โอเค...

...ถ้าเธอไม่ได้คิดอะไรกับรูปนั้นก็โอเค...

เมื่อคืนผมอาจจะง่วงจนฟังผิด?  
หรือไม่ก็หูฝาดไป?

แต่ผมว่าผมฟังไม่ผิด จริงๆนะ

แค่ไม่แน่ใจว่าสิ่งที่คอลินพูดทิ้งท้ายไว้เมื่อคืน หมายความว่าอะไรกันแน่

ดูจากบทสนทนาที่คุยกันเมื่อวานแล้ว ก็พอจะคิดไปในแง่ที่ว่าคอลินรู้สึกเป็นห่วงว่ารูปของเขากับเปโดรจะกลายเป็นการสปอยล์หนัง

แต่อีกแง่นึง.......

"ยิ้มอะไรแต่เช้าเหรอจ๊ะแทรอน"

ชะอุ้ย!

แมรี่ ช่างแต่งหน้าที่กำลังทาครีมรองพื้นให้ผมทักขึ้นมาเสียงใส พร้อมด้วยรอยยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่ม

"เอิ่ม...ครับ...ผม ผมยิ้มเหรอครับ?" ผมรู้สึกได้ว่าหน้าผมร้อนผ่าวขึ้นมา

ช่างแต่งหน้าสาวร่างอวบผมหยิกหัวเราะให้ผม

"คิดอะไรอยู่เหรอจ๊ะ? อยู่ดีๆเธอก็ยิ้ม"

"เปล่าครับ! เออ...ผมกำลังท่องบทในใจอยู่ ซ้อมบทน่ะครับ! เลยยิ้มออกมา"

เป็นการแก้ตัวที่ฟังไม่ขึ้นเลยสักนิด

แมรี่มองผมอยู่ครู่นึง ก่อนจะอมยิ้มไป ตบแป้งที่หน้าผมไป แต่ไม่พูดอะไรต่อ

ผมกลืนน้ำลายเอื้อกใหญ่

จะยิงคำถามแปลกๆใส่เรามั้ยว้าาาา!!!

แล้วเสียงเปิดประตูเทรลเลอร์ก็ดังขึ้น

"มอร์นิ่งจ้า" แมรี่หันไปมองก่อนจะทักทายผู้ที่เปิดประตูเข้ามาใหม่

"ไฮ! แมรี่ แทรอน...มอร์นิ่งจ้ะ" ลอว์เลนซ์ช่างแต่งหน้าสาวผมยาวสีบรูเนตต์ก้าวเข้ามาในเทรลเลอร์พร้อมกับทักทายคนที่อยู่ก่อนแล้ว เธอวางเป้และแก้วกาแฟลงบนโต๊ะวางอุปกรณ์ ก่อนจะหันมาทางเก้าอี้ที่แทรอนนั่งอยู่

"เมื่อคืนนี้ ใครก็ไม่รู้เมาส่งเสียงหัวเราะดังไปทั่วเลย เธอได้ยินรึเปล่าแมรี่?"

"อา..." แมรี่หยุดมือก่อนจะหันไปหาลอว์เลนซ์ "รู้สึกจะเป็นแชนนิ่งนะ สงสัยไปดริงค์กับพวกสตั้นท์แล้วก็เปโดรมา"

"พูดถึงเปโดร...เมื่อวานนี้ตอนที่ชั้นไปบรีฟงานกับทีมไดเรคเตอร์ ได้ยินบอสโทรหาเปโดรให้แก้แคปชั่นในรูปของแกใหม่ด้วยแหละ"

หือ?

"ทำไมหละ เขาพิมพ์อะไรลงไปเหรอ?"

"ชั้นก็จำไม่ได้เหมือนกัน แต่ได้ยินที่บอสคุยโทรศัพท์ พูดประมาณว่า อย่าใส่ชื่อ 'แฮร์รี่' ลงไป อะไรทำนองนั้น"

อะไรนะ!?

"สงสัยบอสกลัวแฟนๆ จะเอาไปมโนกันเป็นตุเป็นตะน่ะสิ สมัยนี้โลกในอินเตอร์เน็ตน่ากลัวจะตาย...เดี๋ยวเติมลิปมันที่ปากก็เสร็จแล้วจ้ะ" แมรี่หันกลับมาพูดกับผม พร้อมกับควานหาลิปในกล่องอุปกรณ์แต่งหน้า

"ครับ..."

"...จริงด้วย! เปโดรเขาลบแคปชั่นออกหมดเลยแมรี่!" สาวลอว์เลนซ์เช็คโทรศัพท์ของตัวเองอยู่สักครู่ก่อนจะอุทานออกมา

"จริงเหรอ?" แมรี่ถามเรียบๆ ในขณะเดียวกันก็ใช้สมาธิกับการจรดปลายพู่กันที่มีเนื้อลิปมันฉาบอยู่ลงที่ริมฝีปากของผมอย่างเบามือ

"เรียบร้อยแล้วจ้ะแทรอน" แมรี่บอกผมก่อนที่จะเก็บลิปมันและอุปกรณ์แต่งหน้าลงกล่อง "รีบไปเถอะ พวกเขาจะเรียกซ้อมในอีกไม่กี่นาทีแล้วนี่"

"ขอบคุณครับ แมรี่" ผมยิ้มให้แมรี่ แล้วลุกขึ้นยืน ผมยกนาฬิกาข้อมือดูเวลา อีกไม่ถึง 10 นาทีจะเรียกมาร์คจุด และเริ่มซ้อมคิว แต่ผมอยากฟังสิ่งที่สาวๆ ทั้งสองกำลังเม้าท์กันอยู่ต่อให้จบใจจะขาด!

"อ้อ ใช่แล้วแทรอน ตะกี้ที่กองบอกว่าถ้าเธอแต่งหน้าเสร็จแล้วให้ไปที่ฉากได้เลย" ลอว์เลนซ์เงยหน้าขึ้นมาจากโทรศัพท์แล้วพูดกับผม

ไล่กันจังเลยเจ๊! ขอเผือกต่ออีกหน่อยก็ไม่ได้!

"โอเคครับ งั้นไปก่อนนะลอว์เลนซ์ ขอบคุณครับแมรี่"

ผมโบกมือให้ทั้งสองสาว แล้วหยิบกระเป๋าเป้ของตัวเองเหวี่ยงขึ้นบ่า

ในใจกำลังคิดอยู่อย่างเดียว

เปโดร.....คุณมันเดวิลในคราบนักบุญ!!!

คราวหน้าเจอกันคุณไม่รอดแน่!!!!

\------

หลังจากที่แทรอนออกจากเทรลเลอร์ไปได้ไม่กี่นาที

"...แมรี่..."

"หือ?" เสียงหญิงสาวผมหยิกตอบรับแบบผ่านๆ พลางเช็คอุปกรณ์แต่งหน้าและเตรียมของสำหรับการเติมหน้าให้นักแสดงในคิวต่อไป

"โอ้พระเจ้า! แมรี่...นี่หัวข้อ 'เด็ด' มาก!!!!"

"มีอะไรเหรอลอว์?" แมรี่หันไปหาลอว์เลนซ์ที่ยังจ้องโทรศัพท์ในมือ สีหน้าฉายแววประหลาดใจขั้นสุด

"ในกลุ่มช่างไฟคุยกันว่าเมื่อวานมีคนได้ยินคอลินโทรไปหาแมทธิวให้เปโดรแก้ไขข้อความในไอจี!"

"อะไรนะ!?"

\-------

เสียงแจ้งเตือนดังมาจากโทรศัพท์ที่วางอยู่บนโต๊ะ ช่วยดึงความสนใจของเขาจากหน้าหนังสือพิมพ์และกาแฟหอมกรุ่นยามสาย

เขาเอื้อมมือไปหยิบมาดู และเห็นว่ามีข้อความเข้ามา

**Matthew**  
เหมือนเปโดรจะไม่ได้แค่แก้ไขข้อความ แต่เขาลบแคปชั่นออกไปเลย คุณได้คุยอะไรกับเขารึเปล่า?

เขายกยิ้มที่มุมปาก พลางพิมพ์ข้อความเพื่อตอบกลับไป

\- อรุณสวัสดิ์  
\- จริงเหรอ? แต่ผมยังไม่ได้คุยอะไรกับเปโดรเกี่ยวกับเรื่องนี้เลย

ไม่ถึงนาทีอีกฝ่ายก็ตอบกลับมา

**Matthew**  
งั้นไม่เป็นไร แบบนี้ก็อาจจะดีกว่า

เขาอ่านข้อความไป จิบกาแฟไป  
ก่อนจะพิมพ์โต้ตอบ

\- ขอบคุณมาก ผมดีใจที่ทั้งคุณและเปโดรเข้าใจในปัญหาการสปอยล์หนัง ผมจะขอโทษและขอบคุณเปโดรด้วยตัวเองอีกทีตอนมื้อค่ำ

**Matthew**  
ยินดีที่ได้ดิสคัสกับคุณ คอลิน ;) แล้วเจอกันที่กองถ่าย!

พอเขาอ่านข้อความเสร็จ เขาก็วางโทรศัพท์ไว้บนโต๊ะเหมือนเดิม  
มือที่วางโทรศัพท์เลื่อนไปหยิบหนังสือพิมพ์เปิดหน้าที่ยังอ่านค้างอยู่ขึ้นมาอ่านต่อ อีกมือนึงจับหูถ้วยกาแฟอย่างระมัดระวังขึ้นมาจิบ

ตอนนี้เป็นเวลา 10 นาฬิกา

คอลินยังมีเวลาทานสโคนที่ซื้อมาเมื่อวานให้หมดกล่อง จิบกาแฟให้หมดแก้ว แล้วอ่านหนังสือพิมพ์ฉบับเช้านี้ให้จบทั้งฉบับได้สบายๆ ก่อนจะไปกองถ่าย

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> จบแล้ว เย่! :)
> 
> สรุปคือ ลุงร้ายสุดค่ะ ฮี่


End file.
